Revelations
by Paradise Eco
Summary: Michelle or Ella must help Jak and Daxter save the world after they get in trouble and are Ella along for the wild ride! aka hell hath no fury i didn't like the title... it just didn't match up XD DD1
1. Miss Independent

**Yasu XIII hey everyone! I hope your summer is going good :!!!!! welcome to _TribulationsI: Revelations_, this is a basic re-telling the game with an extra OC.**

**I own nothing when it come to Jak and Daxter. I don't even know what it is! (shifty eyes) I'm joking, I know what it is... I just don't own any of it, I do own the half of the story line that includes Michelle.**

**Summary-Michelle or Ella, lives with her foster mother the Bird Lady. All is fine in there's little village of Sandover. But when Jak and Daxter are up to their old tricks again, they get in trouble and are bring Ella along for the wild ride!**

* * *

**Tribulations noun- **

_An experience that tests one's endurance, patience, or faith. _

**Revelations noun-**

_something revealed or disclosed, __a striking disclosure, as of something not before realized._

* * *

**_TribulationsI: Revelations_**

_Chapter 1_

_Miss Independent_

I hear low whispers.

Both of them act as if I'm an idoit, like I can't hear you two walking around the Bird Lady's hut! I dare not to move, I don't trust either of them. Damn it! Now I have to pee, why does these things happen to people when they don't want to go on another crazy adverture?

"Pss, Ella?" I roll my eyes, I slow my breathing down. I could hear them move across the floor to my bed. **I AM NOT GETTING OUT OF BED**. My body is looking up to the celing, then a shock of that I can't breath sends me sitting up. They covered my mouth, so I would get up!

I glare to the right them, a blonde with green roots gave his **I'M THE INNOCENT ONE** look to me. Yeah right. Why was he all dressed in his blue tunic and white and brown ties? He had his metal on his shoulder and arm, and why did he have his goggles on already? It wasn't even the afternoon! Then it hit me, they were going on an adverture again.

"No." I whisper and lay back down, I wasn't gonna look at Daxter because he'll figure out a way to make me go, I know it from the bottom of my soul. I Daxter say some words, but I'm floating back into sleep.

When I woke again, I could hear Keira's voice.

"Hello. Um, do you know where... Jak and Daxter are?" My foster mother made a sound and knocked on my door.

"Michelle, do you know where Jak and Daxter are?" _'hopeful in the buttom of a pit.'_ I think to myself as I sit up and look at my mother; with her yellow bird hat, I let out a small groan and lay back. The roof looked sooo much better then her hat, a pile of Yakow crap looked better then her hat!! I could hear my mother walk back to Keira.

"She doesn't know deary." I hear a low sigh from Keira, then her voice pipe up. "Could you ask Ella if she'll come with me to find them!" I let out another groan, this time louder. This one meant: **NO!!! NOT IF THE PRECURSOR'S TOLD ME TO!**

"I'll go ask her." Or in this case, I'll go order her too. I sit up and glare at her as she walks in. "Michelle dear, go help Keira find those boys." I glare at her again and slide out of my bed into my small shoes.

I love my shoes, dark brown they covered my ankles and they had the white ties that everybody wore in the village. I grab my goggles and walk out to a teal haired girl with navy blue roots. She wore those ugly purple overalls with that gross white tank top with her brown sandals/ boots with the white ties that everyone in the village basiclly had, and on her fore arms too. I had mine only on my forearms, we both wore brown gloves a gift from Jak on our birthdays. Hers for mech stuff and mine for bird stuff. Both of our ties peeked out of the top of our gloves. I close my eyes and she was teal.

"Stop that." The Bird Lady hissed as she walks over to Keria. I let out another loud groan. "I donno where they boys are Ker, maybe you could look for them yourself."

"Michelle, go help Keria dear find those two boys. Keria, I think your father should put those two on short leashes." Keria and me smile and both walk out of the hut.

"Well Ella, let's go to my hut frist and talk to daddy." I let out another sigh crossed with a yawn and we make our way up the wooden bridge to the island of the coast. Keria walks up the steps to her house as I stare down to the ocean below. I lay down on the grass and stare into the waters below, I let my green hair hang down. I could see my eyes in the waters below, everyone in Sandover Village had blue or green eyes. I had green eyes like Keria, but a little lighter.

I had a bluish grey dress on that went all the way down to my knees, but they had a slit going up each side. When I trun 12 the Bird Lady made me wear black shorts underneth. I had white ties sewn on to the front part of the dress at the top near the neck, the black goggles that Jak and Daxter gave me for my last birthday hung loose on my neck.

Keria sat down beside me and looked out to the ocean.

"Man Ella, you can daydream fast eh?"

"Hmm?" I mubble, since a certain cloud reminded me of something, she laid back on the grass and we watched the clouds pass by.

"Soo, what did Samos say?" Keria let out a sigh and crossed her legs at the ankles. "The boys are big trouble, the Fisherman says that his boat is missing. So that means-"

"They went Misty Island!" I sit up fast and look to Keria. She makes a face and nods.

"How did you-"

"MICHELLE!!!" We both wince at the sound of my foster mother, the Bird Lady yelling my name at the highest pitch in the whole world. I rumb my ears and look to Keria.

"I think you should go, I'll send the boys to find you when they come back." I nod and shrug at the same time. I stand and start to run, I yell over my shoulder to Keria.

"Bye Keria!" I run over the bridge and jump over a couple rocks and slid into my hut. The Bird Lady jumps at the sight of me and looks out the door.

"Michelle, that was fast." I nod and sit on her bed. She goes back to looking out the window.

"Um, mother? What did you want me for?" she looks back at me then out the window. She walks over and make a loud hawk call, a big brown bird lands beside me. I rumb his head, I liked bird that could hang off my arm or sit in my hand.

"Michelle, since your getting older, I think it's time for you to watch over a hawk or any kind of bird. Deathen needs someone to look after him for a little while, could you do it?" I nod and reach my arm to him, he jumps on arm.

"He's kinda cute, don't you-"

"WHAAAAAT?!" I winced at Daxter's yell, I look to the Bird Lady, she motions for me to leave. I bolt into motion, and I run up the hill; and over the bridge to Samos' hut. Deathen flies over head and lands on the top of the hut. I stop at the bottom of the stairs, and listen closly.

"Gol Acheron, the Sage." I came into the middle of Samos talking. "But he lives far to the north, far, far to the north. Nobody has spoken to him in ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite a while!"

Samos pauses as though thinking about something, and I listen more intently when he begins to speak again, "The only other way is North by foot through the Fire Canyon. But its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt precursor metal; you can't just walk through it." I sit down on the wood stairs as Keria's voice appears. Why would they want to go through Fire Canyon anyways?

"But you could fly over it, if you had a zoomer equipped with a heat shield. I just happen to be working on such a thing at this very moment. All I would need is twenty powercell's to give it enough energy to withstand the canyons heat; isn't that right Daddy?" I think about the power cells, I remember that I have my very own powercell under my bed, The Bird Lady has one in her dresser.

"Yes... Keira, that might work, but where are a boy, and a half," I hear Samos' staff connect with something, most likely Daxter's head. "going to get twenty power cells?"

"From the villagers!" Keira begins to talk again, "most of them have a powercell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they aren't willing to just give them away, greasing their palms with a few precursor orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds just waiting for some brave adventurer to find." It wasn't hard to figure out who she was talking to, but instead of the Silent Wonder answering she got a remark from Daxter.

"Well we've got the brave adventurer at least!"

"Brave adventurer? You two couldn't find your way out of the village without training!" and there's Samos putting the guys down again. I honestly think that he likes being mean to Daxter, maybe that's why he likes to pick on me? "Before you do anything else, you'd better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock."

"Uh, we won't find anymore of that dark, gooey eco stuff will we? 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!" Daxter makes me laugh, all the time. I walk up to the hut and see it glow.

"Get in there! Before I turn you both into ferns!" I stood at the door and waved at Keria.

"What happened up here?" I ask as she walks by me. She shakes he head and smiles.

"You'll see when they come back, it'll blow your mind away." I smile at her and follow her down to her room. I stop and trun around and look out at the sea, I sit down and close my eyes. Deathen flew over head, my eyes begin to close as he flies away.

Michelle, that was my name. Every since Samos and the other Sages agreed for me to live with the Bird Lady I've been called Michelle. I never knew my mother or father, I guess they died in some speical battle. On one speical day I got to meet Keria and Jak. After that Jak took me to meet his buddy Daxter, he meet me and on the spot he called me "Ella," instead of Michelle. He said it sounded so much better then Michelle. After that day, me, Jak and Daxter were buddies until the end. If there was trouble they would call out: Jak!Daxter! Michelle! Just wait 'til I tell the Green Sage! I would get grounded, Jak and Daxter would get a talking to by Jak's uncle and ten minutes later they would be bustin' me out of my room and we would be on our crazy next mission. Keria a lovely age 15, Jak's age 16, me and Daxter are 14 all around. I'm a couple months older then Dax, but I guess the means nothing, right?

I guess I'm starting to go on, on and on... Sorry. I get bored really fast, and that's why I daydream. Oh yes, one more topic! The colors I see, no I'm not being funny! People have their own certain colors, shows their moods and stuff I guess. I don't really care anymore, I used to love joking around with Jak and Daxter saying if their colors were black Daxter would die! It was fun for a little while, but it lost it's _'funness' _when I truned 12. The Blue Sage said I'll grow out of it soon (I'm not holding my breath). I know most of the people in my life, Jak is blue, Daxter is orange, Keria is teal, Samos and all the other sages are the colors of their ecos. Bird Lady is a certain hit a green, and me? I'm a blue, just like Jak but darker.

"Ella, could you help me? I need to get this Zoomer done for the boys." She walks over to the Zoomer and looks at the back part. I nod and look at the Zoomer up and down.

"Could you go in the back and get me a screw driver?" I nod and make my way to the back, which is called Keria's room. I go under her bed and find a box of screw drivers and wrenchs.

"Why?" I yell back, I hear her give a low chuckle. "You'll see, it's not very hard to notice." I pull out one and smile, I push the box back and hear a voices.

"Hey baby, how about you and me go cruising on this A-grav zoomer?" I smile at hearing Daxter's voice, I pull down her sheets and walk to the door.

"Rule number one; **I don't. date. animals**." I roll my eyes, the apple doesn't far fall from the tree in this family. Why would she refer to Daxter as an animal? That's just plain old rude.

"You don't know what you're missing!" he exclaims, and I walk back to the door way and drop to the tool to the ground. I stood in awe looking at the source of Daxter's voice. I swallow and take a step forward and look at the now orange fuzy Daxter standing infront of me.

"Dax... is that you?" Daxter truned and grined at me. He jumped on my shoulder and leaned on my head. "What's up sweetie?" I stared in awe, as Keria and Jak laughed at me.

"Wha... happened?" Daxter glared towards Jak, Jak shrugged as if he had no clue what was wrong with Daxter. There he goes again with his **I'M SO INNOCENT** look.

"You see, after we went to your house... we went right to Misty Island. We were goin' around takin' out all of the nasty lurkers when we came across a dark eco pit and before we knew it a reeealy ugly one-"

"Did it look like Samos?" I muttered as I see smiles cross Jak and Daxter's faces, I got an eye roll from Keria.

"Yeah! Just like ol' green one! Anyways, Jak threw some stupid precursor crap at it and it blew up!" Daxter jumped off my shoulder and back unto Jak's. "Unfortunately, Jak flew backwards into me and knocked me into a pool of dark eco, and I got spat back out looking like this! And here we are talkin' to you and Keria!" I nod and look towards Keria. She looks totally bored with this topic and she starts to talk about her Zoomer.

"If you guys need something to keep you busy, my fathers always talking about an old precursor pipeline that runs deep underground," she pauses, motioning to the floor, "This carries blue eco through vents. Some of the vents are open, but some are closed off. There must be some way to turn the closed vents on. I traced part of the pipeline back to the forbidden temple. Maybe you should check there for some kind of switch." I nod and smile.

"The Bird Lady keeps talking about that, _'Michelle why don't you and those boys do something useful with your time and go fix that blue eco vent line?'_ like I have nothing better to do with my time?" Jak and Daxter both nod in agreement. I hate it when they do it in unison.

"You comin' Ella?" I shrug off the question and close my eyes tightly. I enter the world of colors again. The teal was reaching out for the blue and the orange was getting ready to leave, I re-open my eyes.

"I'll go along, it's better then listenin' to the Bird Lady and Green stuff yell at me for the same thing every day." Jak and Daxter both walked out, not before Jak shots a smile at Keria.

We walk down the bridge that connects the island to the main land. Daxter goes on about how cool everything was and how cool Misty Island was and about all the Lurkers around and a freaky couple talking to the Lurkers. I glance over to Jak as we keep on walking. Ever since I truned 10, I had a crush on Jak. I didn't know why, sometimes I wondered why I didn't like Daxter. Then it clicked, I didn't like him because on my 6th birthday he pulled on one of my many braids back then. I knew that Keria liked Jak, liked him alot. (and the colors showed it too) But oh well! Can't cry over spilled milk.

I hear a hawk call, I trun my head and see Deathen flying down towards us. I lift my hand up and he lands on the glove. He spreads his wings out and sits quietly. I look towards Daxter, hiding behind Jak's shoulder.

"Okay. That bird is even freakier when I'm short and fuzy!" I rumb Deathen's head, and lift my arm up. He flies off not looking back at us.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly," I look to Daxter and smile. "but maybe a rat." I run towards the village and stop at the mayor's hut, since he's pacing around his hut. Jak and Daxter both slam right into me, I guess the breaks aren't working today?

"What's up wit him?" I mutter, as Jak and Daxter walk closer. The mayor jumped at the sight of us, I close my eyes and re-open. His royal purple is racing, which I hate. I hate purple, it's gross color.

"Jak! Michelle!" I guess he didn't notice that Daxter was sitting right on Jak's shoulder? I sit down on the couch and watch the Mayor pace back and forth.

"It's horrable! see those gears up there?" he points above his head, and I look up, frowning at the still and silent gears, "See how they're not moving? That means our village has no powers! The eco beam coming from the jungle has been cut off. And Jak, everyone's to afraid to go out and see what's happened!"

I let out a sigh and stand. "Would you give us a power cell if we reconnect the beams for you?" I ask, and he brightens up, nodding quickly.

"Of course dear girl! A-and if you'd like to contribute to my re-election campaign, I'd be willing to part with yet another powercell!"

"I'll just reconnect the beams for you, I'm not old enough to vote yet." I said with a smile. We step out and I look to Jak and Daxter. I sigh and raise my hand for Deathen to land. I lower him down and smile at him.

"Hey cutie." I said rumbing his head, Jak walks past me with Daxter on his shoulder making faces at Deathen. I roll my eyes and walk beside them, Daxter must have a death wish if he keeps messing with Deathen.

XXX

I stop and look at the bridge that lays ahead of us, Jak and Daxter stop about a couple inches behind me. I could hear Deathen over head, I swallow and back up. Below the bridge is a small stream and the fisherman, I hate heights. Did you know that? Once me, Jak and Daxter went down to the beach. We went in the water and on top of the cliff, well when we were up there a lurker jumped out from no where. We all jumped back at the sight of it, but you see I jumped back and fell off the cliff. I grabbed an old root, but I was still scared to death.

I look to the boys, with my **PLEASE DON'T MAKE GO OVER THAT BRIDGE** smile.

"Soo? Where are you two going?" Jak pointed to the Fisherman below. I let out a sigh and put one foot on the bridge, it wobbled. I backed up and bumped into Jak. Both of the boys rolled their eyes and pushed me out.

I land on my hands and knees. I look down below, the stream looked soo much smaller. I inch my way across the bridge, when I made it to grass on the other side; Jak and Daxter were making their way down to the Fisherman. I swallow and stand, a snake zoomed down to me as Deathen's sharp claws went into it's neck. I let out a sigh, and smile to Deathen.

"Thanks, Deathen." I start to walk towards the frist beam, I move it into place. A lurker came right for me, I jump and kick it away. I land and look at the dark eco laying on the ground.

"Michelle, this is gonna be a long day." I mubble and move towards the next beam.

XXX

I smile at Deathen as he flew over, that was the last beam in the jungle! One more left, and then it was over! I let out a sigh and looked up towards the sky, it was getting dark. Lurkers, dark eco, snakes, eels and blue eco. It was fun jumping up in the air with blue eco away from the lurkers, I did it a couple of times until I got sick. Then later I did it a couple more times, I haven't run into Jak or Daxter since I left them at the river side. _'boys...' I_ think shaking my head, maybe my mother's words were right I should put them on a short leash.

It'll be funny walking around with them, I could teach them tricks and stuff.

"Daxter. Don't speak! Roll over, stay away from dark eco!" Or "Jak. Speak! Roll over, go piss on Samos!" I laugh at this and fall over something. I look and it was a rock by the waterfall, I feel my whole body go limp. I had daydreamed half way across the jungle, now that was dangerous.

I stand and make my way across the bridge, half way over I yell down to the Fisherman.

"Oh Mr.Fisherman!" He looks up to me and smiles.

"Ella! You've grown soo much!" I smile, Fisher was the only adult who called me Ella.

"Thanks! Do you know where Jak and Daxter went? Did they help you with you're issue?" He nods, then goes back to laughing. I give him a werid look and make my way across the bridge. When I got across, I made my way down the ledges and landed in Sandover.

"Yes! I made it!" I look back, and sigh. I can't leave the boys all by themselves. Then again, I had the last beam to attend to. I run over to the beam and align it with the last one, I stumble a little running back into the village. I stop and look back, the beam is coming into the village. I start to chew on my nails, I sigh and run back.

"Jak!" I yell, getting over the legdes. "Daxter! Where are you guys!" I know they're old enough to get themselves out but they proved themselves that they can't stay out of trouble. Hint, Daxter as a furry rat!

I stop when I see the Fisherman still laughing like a crazy man, I let out a sigh and lean on the post. My eyes begin to close, it's never a good idea to fall asleep in the middle of the jungle with snakes, lurkers and anything esle with dark eco.

"Michelle!!" I open my eyes and see Jak and Daxter coming across the bridge. I wave them off and stand. "I'm fine, clam down." I look to the sky and see the stars coming out slowly.

"I think it's time we returned back to Sandover Village." I said running down to the village.

TBC...


	2. Today Is Were Your Book Beigns

**Yasu XIII** hey i'm back!!! _(muhahahahahahaa... cough, cough)_ Sorry it took soo long to update, I had to help out at my church with VBS... soo I got to a comupter but I was sooo wipped I couldn't write nothing! Also I'm thinking of changing the title to _Hell Hath No Fury: Revelations_. Instead of what it is now. It'll be changing when it's time for JakII... and maybe there'll be Jak3 or how bout a JakX... (shift eyes) Anyways onto my lovely reviewers... 

**Mrs.Lunaittia** -haha, very funny! Adelaide had more important things to do, beside I wanted it just right for And I didn't write 16 more stories I wrote like, 5 before soo shut up!!! lol thanks for the review

**Kiara Jak's Lil Sis** - thanks for the reveiw. I like the tricks thing, it was fun to write, and half way through I couldn't stop laughing.

On to the Chapter!!!

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Today Is Were Your Book Beigns**_

"Come on you damn animal!"

I lean on the last Yakow and close my eyes. "Damn sturbon animal!" The Yakow ingores me and starts to eat more grass, I roll my eyes and look up to the sky. The blue sky was dotted with little clouds, Jak and Daxter went to Misty Island (the changes of me going there were like slim to nothing). I was left behind to go to work on the farm. They went do to the beach before I woke up and came and I got me later.

Now I sit here. With my back leaning on the last Yakow in my way of getting a power cell for the boys! I look out to the ocean, it was soo clean and crisp. My shoes landed beside the waters, I sighed and re-opened my eyes.

"Okay Yakow, you-" My head hits the ground hard, I open my eyes and see the Yakow running back to the pen. I lay on the ground with my face facing the ground. Okay that was easy, maybe a little too easy. I sit up and hear a low growl.

"Oh gods... don't let that be what I think it is?" I turn and see dark eco fall to the ground. I look up and see two ugly lurkers looking down at me, I swallowed and moved away slowly. The lurkers moved closer to me, I hit the rock behind me. _'damn it!'_ I look to my shoes and watched as the lurkers rasied one hand. I rolled out of the way from one, but dark eco hit my left arm. The other one came after me, I threw a punch at it then jumped on it's head. The other one growled loudly and started to chase me. I held it as I ran up to the village, I stop when I get up the ledges. It wouldn't follow me so far into the village... right?

I turn my head and see that it hot on my heels, I bolted into motion. I ran to the docks, to see if Jak and Daxter were coming or if the boat was there and I could get away. I fell a couple times and hit the dock hard, I jumped back up. I heard screaming and shouting. My name was being called a million times, some one saw the lurker chasing me.

I ran to the end of the dock, no boat; no Jak or Daxter. "Damn it!" I shouted as it got closer, dark eco dripping from it's mouth. I look around, I could jump into the water... but the lurker shark swam in there! It moved closer, why was it chasing me so far? I closed my eyes and saw black, the lurker was black. Dark eco, that's what black meant! It moved closer as I came to the egde, I wobbling on the last beam. If I didn't jump in I would be lurker meat or if I did I could get away but risk the chance of the lurker shark getting me!

The lurker leaped for me, I wanted to move away but I couldn't! The lurker's claws hit my chest, and I fell back. The lurker fell with me into the waters, I swam back up to the top and saw dark eco floating. I swallowed hard when I heard the beating. The lurker shark was coming! I looked around and saw nothing, I look down and see a faint color of orange coming up. I scream and grab onto the docks; I try to pull myself up but the wounds were too bad! The beating got faster and louder, like it was in my head. It was so close! I let out a scream and then silence.

Was I dead? I looked around and saw I was out of the water in Jak's arms. The lurker shark glared at me and the boys. Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and did a little dance.

"Nah nah!! Sandover one! Lurker shark zero!" The lurker shark snapped at us and went back under. I let out a sigh, as Jak lays me on the dock. I look over to Daxter, he's having a feast on his nails.

"What happened!?!" I sit up slowly and look at the blood on my dress, my feet were all bloody and had little pieces of grass on them. Jak lifted me up and started for the screaming village.

"Lurkers... attacked me... get the last power cell from lazy ass Farmer!" Jak and Daxter nod as I float into sleep.

XXX

I roll over in my bed, Jak and Daxter took me to my hut. The Bird Lady was not very happy to see me like this, blood on my dress and feet. My shoes got picked up by the waves and taken out to sea. She wasn't happy, I was grounded for like the rest of my life?

"Samos, she's very immature! Send her back to her home village!" I sit up and listen, in the other room was Samos, The Bird Lady and the Mayor.

"I agree Samos! She brought a lurker into our village! She's nothing but trouble!" The mayor yelled at him, I heard Samos sigh.

"Michelle is a good kid, she's helping the boys with Daxter and she's-"

"I don't want her in my house! Okay she watches over Deathen for me but I can't stand having a kid around! She's drving me insane!! Coming home late, not working on her bird calls!"

"One word for that! Teenager." Samos says, I hear Samos stand. "When I get word from the other sages, I'll send Michelle to live with the Blue Sage, since he's to closet... she'll be able to visit Jak, Daxter and Keria." I hear the Bird Lady stand.

"Deal."

XXX

"But mother!" I shout as the Bird Lady puts the Flut Flut's lead onto him. "No buts Michelle! You are gonna stay here as Jak and Daxter go over Fire Canyon! Maybe later you can go through the warp gate and right to Rock Village." I roll my eyes and lean on the table.

Okay maybe she did have a point? I was still hurt and I was a little tired, but I did want to finsh the adverture with the boys. I look over to her as she walks Flut Flut towards the door.

"Come Michelle, we're gonna take the baby Flut Flut to Samos' hut." I walk out right behind her, she keeps on walking. Deathen lands on her shoulder.

"Now Michelle, I want you to be poltie when you see the Green Sage, okay? You do know after Daxter is changed back you are gonna go live with the Blue Sage in Rock Village. There's rain there and blue eco, you'll have fun! You can swim whenever you feel like! Okay Michelle?... Michelle?!?! MICHELLE!!!!"

"Jak! Daxter!!! I'm gonna be in deep shit for this!!"

_**Replay of the last 3minutes**_

_**"Now Michelle, I want you to be poltie when you see the Green Sage, okay?" Ella follows silently behind the Bird Lady as she talks.**_

_**"You do know after Daxter is changed back you are gonna go live with the Blue Sage in Rock Village. There's rain there and blue eco," Jak and Daxter grab Ella and cover her mouth soo she won't scream, Daxter makes funny faces at Deathen as they carry her up the ledges to the Fire Canyon.**_

_**"you'll have fun! You can swim whenever you feel like! Okay Michelle?... Michelle?!?!" Bird Lady figures out that her daughter is gone.**_

"You two better have a good reason for carrying me up here! This'll be the last you guys see me, if the Bird Lady finds out I'm up here! I'm not even allowed to leave the village!!!"

Jak rolls his eyes to Daxter, Daxter rolls his eyes to me.

"Jak says your a goody two shoes!" I grab a rock and dropped it.

Precusors

Heat rushed my face, I stepped back a bit. Personal I would reither take the fury of the Bird Lady then walk any closer to the pit of lava!!! Keria stood by the zoomer pushing buttons and tapping her wrench on the metal. Jak and Daxter walked up to the pad and smiled at Keria. I was not walking over there!!! Most likely never ever in my whole life!!!!

The Fire Canyon, as I should have known from its name, is a mass of molten rock and lava with spikes rising up out of the ground and heat EVERYWHERE. (well duh! it's the fire canyon!!! if they needed a heat shield that would have given me a sign!!!)

"Great! You have the twenty powercell's needed to power my heat shield!" Keira steps around the zoomer. "Now be careful! The shield will only protect your zoomer until it reaches 500 degrees, so try to keep her cool. Flying over open lava will definitely heat you up fast. Hit 500 degrees and it's," she snaps her fingers for power, "over!"

Behind her a spike of lava shoots up.

"OVER?!" Daxter screeches, I move closer. I stand on the grass near the pad, since my shoes were gone my feet could burn. "You mean like burning molten metal over?!"

"The Fire Canyon gets pretty hot!" Keira replies seriously, hands on her hips, "so keep a look out for jumps to keep you off the hot ground. I've also released several blue cooling balloons," she turns to point on out in the distance, "you can use to drop the shield's temperature quickly."

She smiles at us then starts to walk away, but she truns and smiles at me.

"Ella! I wouldn't go back if I were you, I would wait until nightfall and go through the gate then... your mother is sacry right now."

**"MICHELLE!!!"**

"Oh! And when you get across, don't forget to activate the teleport gate in the Blue Sage's lab! Then we'll be able to teleport over and meet you," she turns again, a faint "Good luck!"

**"MICHELLE!!!! DEATHEN GO LOOK IN THE FIRE CANYON!!!"** I wince, I knew I was gonna be found out. Better to face the music now then later, and it was might be better if I went down to her. Being besie lava when my foster mother was mad wasn't a very good idea. I start back for the village.

"Ella!" I trun my head back to Jak and Daxter, they both had smirks across their faces. Jak was already off of the zoomer and walking towards me.

"Where do you think you're going Ella?" I point down to the village.

"Bird Lady is calling me, I better go back." A smirk crosses Daxter's face and he winks at me.

"Ella baby, you're riding with us!" I back up and trun to run, but bump into Jak. I start to back up.

"No way am I gonna get on that zoomer and drive over hot lava!!!" I looked back to Daxter as he sighed.

"Okay then, go back to the village and don't come along with us on this great adverture. We'll miss you baby when you go and live with the Blue Sage," I roll my eyes. "Face it Dax, you're a mole rat for now and forever."

"But Gol is gonna help us! Don't you wanna met a sage of dark eco?"

"No."

I trun my head when I heard Deathen's call, I look behind me and hear my foster mother coming up the hill. I look back to Daxter, and plant my hands on my hips.

"I'm. Not. Going." Daxter sighs again and a big smirk moves across his face.

"I guess, we have no choice. Jak get her!" I trun and Jak has begun to advance, I moved back but I was too late! Jak lifted me up unto the front part of the zoomer and Jak got on the back. Daxter jumped on my shoulder, then Jak's.

"Let's go!" Daxter yelled, Jak hit the gas and speeded over the lava.

I hold on to the front part of the zoomer as Daxter laughed, my eyes remained closed.

"Hey Jak! Let's get some air off of those lurkers!"

"Let's not and see we did!" No answer, but the sudden lose of the zoomer under me told me that we did. I land back on hard, I felt Jak's hand hold me in place.

"Come on Ella! Open your eyes! It's fun, so much fun!!!" I swallow, what could be worse? I guess back in Sandover facing my foster mother? Fire or Bird Lady? I start to open one eye when the zoomer jerks, and my eyes flash open.

I regret it immediately.

The jerk was the zoomer hitting the rock and us speeding over a canyon of fire. Now I know why this is called Fire Canyon!!! I close my eyes again.

"I'm never trusting you two again!" I hear them both laugh, then Daxter jumped on my shoulder.

"Look! The finsh line!!" I open my eyes and saw the dark clouds of Rock Village, my future home. I swallowed as Jak got off the zoomer frist then Daxter jumped back onto his shoulder, Jak held out his hand to me. I take it, and step down; my body was still alittle shakey but I could walk... sort of.

The rain fell slowly on my skin, cooling it down. The Bird Lady was right, I would love to live here. I wobble up the cliff stairs up to the Blue Sage's lab, I grab the door and sid down.

"Woah!" Samos comes through the gate, landing with a loud 'thump' on the floor of the hut, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that teleporter tingling sensation. Hey!" which we had all just noticed was more or less a wreck, I stand and walk in. "It looks like the Blue Sage threw a party!"

"Oh my!" everyone's eyes turn to Keria, "Rock Village is on fire!"

"Neat." I run to the window beside Keria and look out. She was right, it was on fire!!! Bruning trees and huts, okay I might wanna live in Sandover Village for the rest of my life if Rock Village looks like this.

"One HECK of a party!" Samos adds, all I wanted to do was kick him. Jak and Daxter looking as though they're trying not to laugh.

"No, no! I mean Rock Village is being bombarded with flaming boulders!"

Keira walks over to the telescope, Jak peered through the telescope too. Daxter peering out the window from his perch on the blondes shoulder. I didn't have to look, when I blinked I saw a huge amount of light blue colors. Olny arua that had that was Blue Eco.

"Oh!" she exclaims after looking at it, "But it looks like the Blue Sage is working on a levitation machine to move them!" she glances back at Jak, who quickly averts his eyes from their former location ( I wonder where he was looking?)

"Prev..." I hiss, as Keira looks to me then Jak again.

"Assuming it's operational, we're gonna need powercell's to fuel it! I guess you guys will have to find some more."

"We'd better take a look at his notes," I look over at Samos when he begins to talk, barely catching the disapproving look he sends in my direction before looking to Jak, "Jak, go check on the villagers, then come back and give us an update. And take the fur ball with you!" he points to Daxter, and the blonde nods and heads out the door.

I trun to follow but Samos' voice yells to me.

"Michelle, didn't your mother tell you not to come?" I shrugged off the question and made my way to the door.

"I guess I'm a good girl gone bad, eh?" I run out and jump down the cliff stairs and yell to Jak and Daxter to wait up for me.

TBC...


	3. We Ride AHHH!

**Yasu XIII**- Hey everyone! sorry that it was late, i had something i had to do before school starts... I didn't get alot of reviews... a couple more would be nice..._cough cough_... i didn't really think this would be very popular anyways... oh well! anyways let's get onto the fanfictions! reviewers 

**Mrs.Lunaittia**- i told you Mrs.Jacklyne was going to be reading this, and i would never, EVER suck up. (ps- i'm late, i'm late... no time to say hello! goodbye.. i'm late, i'm late!!! lmfao)

**Mrs.Jacklyne**- thanks, i'm glad you found me. but me and mary-ann think you asked my mom.

**Cara Kiaras BFFL**- i have a strong feeling we are in different time zones... lol thanks for the review

**Kiara Jak's Lil Sis**- i have the same feeling that you and Cara are in the same time zone... or sisters... (planning things agasint me...) lol thanks for the review

**S.Acid**- hey! i don't know if you'll read this but hi anyways... thanks for the review

**Dansake**- hey! i think i spelled your name right, if i didn't you have rights to yell at me!!! it must suck going to school right now, i can't think of myself in school during summer... i'm from canada and we are on vaction! (party on!) lol thanks for the review!

* * *

please. **PLEASE** tell me what you think of all my chapters!!! I need to know what you guys think of it... (looks at with puppy dog eyes) please... 

R&R

Also I have to give a song to this story soo here it is:

**_Hell Hath No Fury: Revelations is insipred by Natasha Bedingfield's Unwritten_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_We Ride... AHHH!!!!_**

The clouds hung low in Rock Village, I never thought that it would look like this... and I love it! I haven't felt it rain yet or get cold but I'm still waiting! Jak and Daxter stood at a crossroad. Where to go, where to go?

"Where do you think we should go frist?" Daxter says poking Jak's head, I smile and yawn.

"Where ever you little hearts choose." Daxter nodded and pointed to a red haired women in blue. "She looks... hot!" I rolled my eyes. She waved us over, I shrugged and ran up to her.

"You three like a few capable fellows. I've got a research project going and maybe you could help me out," I smile sweetly as Daxter jumps down from Jak's shoulder and points at her.

"Hey, we're the ones on a big quest here! We ask YOU for help!" If I was him I wouldn't be talking, with one downward step of her boot she could crush him. Cool.

"Well, perhaps we can help each other," she continues, "I've been studying the burrowing habits of Lightning Moles in the Precursor Basin next to our village for years, but now those awful Lurkers have scared the moles to the surface! And since they're blind as bats, they can't find their way back underground," She sighes and gives us a weak grin after raising her voice in anger. "If you could herd them back into their burrowing tunnels, we might just save their lives. I've got a powercell that says you can do it!"

"Yeah, Lightning Moles. We care," Daxter holds out two fingers and smiles. "Maybe for TWO powercell's!"

"Nice try," the woman laughs him off, "but I would be willing to part with another powercell if you three find me ninety Precursor Orbs for my research equipment. Fair enough?"

"Deal!" I say before Daxter could put his two cents worth in. We walk to an arena and look in. A big guy sat crying loudly with a man in a barrel... huh? A barrel... okay then.

"Um you guys talk to crazy, I'll talk to the DramaQueen." They nod and smile, I run down to him and smile.

"Oh, my aching head..." He doesn't seem like the type to be hurting right now, but he looks sad. I wonder what made him like this?

"Hey! What's your problem?" He looks up to me and slups back down, okay now I'm pissed. I might be short for a 13year old, but gives you no reason to ingore me!

"Walk it off, touch guy, what's your problem?" He looks at me and narrows his eyes to a glare. I swallow but stand my ground.

"Oh sure, I was tough once. Maybe even the toughest of them all I single handedly defended this village against those horrid creatures for almost a year! Then that horrible monster arrived and commenced the boulder bombardment. So... full of valor... armor shining in the sun... I climbed the hill to take him on...!" I know how this one will end! In the next couple words you'll say something and I'll laugh at you! "But he pounded me like one tenderizes a yakow steak..." I will not laugh...!

"After my last stunning failure, he sealed the passageway to his roost with a thirty ton boulder, leaving no way for anyone to challenge him again," he rises up now, I jump back a little. "So, our sage, a master of Blue Eco and a mechanical genius, devised a plan to lift the boulder out of the way...!" Okay now I'm into the story.

"And?!?!" I shout, I can feel Jak's glance looking over to me. "But alas, he disappeared before we had a chance to turn it on. And he took all his powercell's with him," of course, don't make my life any easier! "At least I was able to pull enough pontoons out of our bridge to prevent that monster from coming down here to do me harm!"

I can hardly see that happening! The chances are slim to -00000.1 (yeah, yeah I know it's not a real number!) "Hey listen big guy. Um me and my friends need you to put them back, no pressure or anything but it would be nice if you did it NOW!"

"Oh, sure... and seal my doom?!" Drama. "Alright, fine, bring me ninety precursor orbs and I'll let the pontoon's loose. But I'm NOT going to fight that monster again!" I **HIGHLY** doubt that it would want to fight you! I pull out the sag that I put my orbs into I left with 90 since I went into the Forbidden Jungle with the boys. I pull them out and hand them to him.

"Here, ya go big guy." I think my eardrums broke when he figured out what I had.

"Oh... wonderful. Ya brought me the orbs. Alright. I'll fix the bridge. But don't ask me to get involved with that creature again!" Yeah right, maybe I could bring him down here and make him listen to your life story? It'll be like:

_"...and when I was 8 my father gave me a sword and from there on I knew that would-"_

_"Stop it!" Klaww runs to me and the boys and drops to Jak's feet. "Please! Kill me!" Me and Jak nod, Daxter jumps on his head and-_

"Oww, that looks like it hurt." Daxter said, as I fell up the stairs. I had mud on my face. I look up to Jak and Daxter. Damn my spacing out! I stood and wiped off dirty and mud, they smiled at me when I stood, I stuck my tounge out and pointed at the man.

"DramaQueen fought Klaww, and failed." Jak and Daxter nodded like they already knew it. "He wanted 90orbs to get the pontoon's out for us." They nodded again, I looked up to the sky and yawned. "And the Barrel Guy?" They both smiled, like it was funny.

"He wanted ninety orbs, which we gave him, and he says he'll give us another powercell if we beat the record time in Dead Man's Gorge in the Precursor Basin," Daxter replies, then grins, "He bet that the warrior you talked to would beat the monster." I smile and start to move towards the hut.

"He's retarted then..." They both smiled at me and we begin up the cliff stairs. I made it up half way when it started to rain, I closed my eyes and let it fall onto me. It felt good, really good.

"Ella come on!" I look up to Jak and Daxter they waved for me to get up to them. I smile and run up to the hut, Samos was talking when I entered.

"...Before Blue Sages disappearance, he journaled trouble in all the surrounding areas. Of particular interest to me is the dark eco infection of some innocent plants in the Precursor Basin," he pauses, motioning towards Keira, "Keira will transport your A-Grav zoomer to the nearest trans-pad. Tomorrow, ride the zoomer to a green eco vent and then carry the green eco to the corrupted plants. That should heal them. Don't miss a single plant, or the infested ones will slowly re-infect the healthy ones!" I sit down on the floor and pet the Flut Flut.

"There's more notes regarding the Precursor Basin over here," Keira motions for us to come over to her. I stand and walk over. "According to this, a couple days ago flying Lurkers stole one of the Blue Sage's powercell's and flew off into the Precursor Basin! I'll bet you could run those Lurkers down with your zoomer until you find the one with the powercell!"

I sigh, "I guess we'll spend a lot of time on a zoomer, eh?" I trun to the boys, they start to smile as I said it. They loved making me crazy!

"It's getting late, we'll start up again after a good night sleep." Samos motions for me and Keira to go upstairs. We both nod and make our ways upstairs. I look back to the boys as they pulled some sheets together to make themselves a bed. I smile, they're both very good friends... I envy them.

XXX

"Jak! If you go any faster you'll both see my breakfest!" I scream as we crossed the finsh line. Okay they drive slow through out the whole track but when we are about a couple feet away from the finsh line they speed up!

I slummed down and glared up to them as they grabbed the powercell. I hate the Precursor Basin from this day on! All we do is ride the zoomer and believe me the boys are having fun sending me to any early grave!

"What's next?" Daxter ask while jumping on my shoulder.

"Um... We beat Dead Man's Gorge, we got the powercell from the lurkers, all of Keira's scout fly's are safe and sound... um, we went through every purple and blue ring ahh... we healed the plants, all that is left is the moles... then we're done... I guess. This place was pretty easy!"

Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes they speeded off to the mole's. I wonder how pissed the Bird Lady is at me? Maybe Deathen will come to find us? I clench harder on to the front of the zoomer as Jak speeds up. He slams on the breaks when the last mole runs back into it's hole.

"Yes! Another powercell!" Daxter shouts as Jak grabs it. I roll my eyes as they do a little dance. Such boys... I wish I had some friends that were my age and girls! Keira was okay but she was more of a sister then anything.

"Michelle!" We look to the scout fly as it pops up and begins to talk. "Michelle, there's someone here to see you back at the hut. Jak and Daxter go into the Boggy Swamp and destory the lurker's balloon." I smile and trun to Jak and Daxter.

"Oh how sad? I can't go into the swamp with you two, I'll be soo sad." Jak rolled his eyes at me as Daxter jumped on the front of the zoomer to face me.

"You think it's funny? We'll I wonder who is waiting for you? My guess the Old Lady?" I could feel all the color drain from my face as Daxter's lit up and he began to laugh. I crossed my arm infront of my chest.

"I don't wanna go home now!" Jak smiled and slammed his foot on the gas. We speeded towards back to the Rock Village.

"You two love to kill me right? Why don't you finsh the job right now?"

XXX

I peeked my head into the hut, I didn't want to think of who was in there. Personal I rether talk to the Precursors themselves! I could just think about who was in there!

_"Michelle! What's wrong with you? What do you say for leaving Sandover Village?" I'm sorry mom, I'll never do it again. I'll take care of all the birds and make sure they are safe! AND I'll never go on an adverture again!"_

**or**

_"Michelle! What's wrong with you? What do you say for leaving Sandover Village?" "Burn in hell ye ol' lady! I have some where you can live! Place your fat ass ontop of it!" Smack! yeah... that's what would happen if I would say that, right?_

"Ella!" Keira cries giving away where I am, she runs to me and smiles. "You'll never believe your luck!" I shrug and point at myself.

"Michelle has no luck! Believe it!" She smiles and points to Samos, he truns around with Deathen on his shoulder.

"Michelle, the Bird Lady has said that you are allowed to go along with this adverture, but you have to take Deathen with you." I smile and lift my arm up. Deathen comes up from Samos and lands on my hand, he lets out a call and flies away.

"Where are the boys going next?" Keira looks out the window and we see the balloon float away. I lean on the window as Deathen flies off, Keira smiles at me and points towards the ocean.

"The floating room, I think it's called the Lost Precursor City." I nod and run out. I stop and trun. "Thank you Samos!"

XXX

The Lost City was pretty easy, lurkers eco and werid rooms. Oh yes and acid, almost the normal stuff from the outside! We came to a room with three tubes that lead all around the room, I walked up to one of the counters that held a powercell inside of it. I walked up to it and tapped the glass.

"The Precursors... a horrable sense of humor!" Jak smiles at me as Daxter jumped on the thing.

"I'll fix it!" He shouted, and started jumping on it. I backed up a little when it began to spark and yellow smoke came out of it.

"Um Dax, maybe you should stop? The Precusrors might not want you to do that?" Daxter kept on jumping until it sparked and a yellow eco came right for me. I closed my eyes and put my hands infront of my face, when I re-opened my eyes I was looking right at a powercell.

I look up to Daxter, he shrugs and jumps off and sits back on Jak's shoulder. I bang on the glass and shout.

"You little rat! As soon as I get out of here your ass is mine! I'm kick it right to Gol's feet! You hear me?" Jak just sighs and steps on the button which sends me and the powercell half way across the room. I jump out with the powercell in my hand and smile at the boys when they come to me. I tap my fingers on it as they come up.

"I was thinking, maybe this will do us better if I shove it up your-" Jak covers my mouth and shakes his head with a smile. I point to another room "Come on, let's get going! This place creeps me out! The sooner we get out of here, the better! Nothin' can go any wrose!"

**5 minutes later**

"JAAAAAAAKKKK!!!"

"Ella hold on!" Daxter yells as we jump out of the room filling with eco. Jak picked me up when he figured that it was filling more faster, personal he was too strong. We were both glowing with blue eco when we landed, I swallowed hard and poked Jak.

"You okay?" He nodded as Daxter slumpped down. He put me down slowly as if something was gonna jump out at us again. I rumbed my shoulder as we began to walk again.

I hate the following things:

Bottomless pits of Lurkers, acid and dark eco!?!?!** WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT?**

Guess what? I jinxed myself! I land with a thud after Jak pushes me down the slide. I jumped through dark eco, blue eco and lurkers. I'm never doing that again!!

"Such grace." Daxter mocks as I stand and brush off myself.

"Shut-up," I hiss. We look around the room, there was a button on top of a small room inside of the room. I shake my head and look at Jak.

"Couldn't this place be a little easier?Maybe they should make a place called the Butterfly Garden of the Precursors?" Jak smiled and put Daxter on my shoulder. The he pointed up to the button on top of the roof, I sigh. I knew that I would have to go up there.

I inched my way across the board, (did i mention i'm afaird of heights?) with Daxter yelling in my ear. Now I know how Jak feels, lucky I'm not mute I can talk back.

"What out for that! And that! What's wrong with you? Jak's she's gonna kill me!" I roll my eyes and yelp as I fall, I grab onto the board and listen to Daxter yelling for help. I pull myself up and keep on going, with Daxter saying that I'm gonna kill him one day (not a bad idea, eh?).

I look down as the room began to move as Jak came up to the top. Daxter launched himself to Jak's shoulder.

"I'm soo glad to have your boney shoulder back! She was mean to me!" I rolled my eyes and watched all the fish and lurker sharks. We came out into the waters of Rock Village, Daxter jumps up and shouts; loudly.

"That was easy!" I roll my eyes to Jak as he wipes some dirt of my cheek and smiles at Daxter when he starts to dance.

XXX

"Great! You have the cells for the machine! They outta provide enough power to lift that boulder!" I jump when I hear Keira's voice, she stands next to the machine and plants her hands on her hips.

I close my eyes and watch the different shades of blue mix with Jak's blue and Daxter's orange. What I find funny is that he's always orange in color world and real life. Little blue sparks fly away from it and land in the water.

A sudden hiss comes from the machine as a beam of blue eco shoots from the front of it, I jump back when the beam locks onto the boulder and lifts it up slowly. I re-open my eyes and look to Jak as he glances at me from his place on the platform beside Keira. Keira truns to us with her 'serious face' (but it didn't help that her hand are still on her hips).

"There we go! Now, be careful facing that monster lurker at the top!"

"Wait!" Daxter interrupts, bouncing nervously on Jak's shoulder before hopping onto the machine to get a better view of the three of us, "Uh, I'll stay here and protect Keira. Jak, I think you're ready to handle that monster without me."

"What 'bout little old me?"

"You have my doom maker!" I turn and see Deathen sitting on a close tree. I smile and wave at him he lands on my hand and I look to Daxter.

"He's sweet." Keira nods and leans to Daxter.

"Oh, really heroic," Keira replies, and I roll my eyes at her sarcasm. Daxter sighes and jumps back onto Jak's shoulder and makes a face at Deathen. Deathen spreads his wings and flies up to Klaww. I sigh and stand next to Keira.

"Have fun you two." Daxter makes a face like I just hit him or something(which would be another good idea). I sigh and sit on top of the machine.

"Jak, Daxter... you go into the Forbidden Jungle, I'll follow. Go over the Fire Cnayon, I'll follow. Fight Klaww with you? I'll miss you." Keira starts to laugh as they make their way up to face Klaww. I jumped off the machine and followed Keira back to the hut. I hope they'll be okay... I know they'll be okay, right? Nothing bad could happen, right?

The worse could be that Jak comes out like Daxter.

TBC...

reveiw


	4. Twist & Trun the World pt1

**Lithium XIII** yeah yeah i changed my name, reads don't preach. Also, could the one that are reading this please, PLEASE review... believe me i need it. please and thank u's.

also, the next book will be in half 1st person and half 3rd person.

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Twist & Trun the World pt1**_

The rain falls on my hands as I sit outside with Keira.

It's been about 15minutes since Jak and Daxter went to fight Klaww and we've been sitting here waiting for them to come back. Samos was inside basiclly watching the gate, we agreed to sit outside after we heard the thunder. We need time for girl talk I guess, we need more girls in this village atleast.

"I like the rain," I finally say standing up and reaching my arms out, I could feel Keira's glaze fall on me. "I want to be with it, every day of my life. How it falls and cleans the soul... after all this I want to live here, I'll come and visit and stuff... but this is where I belong, where the rain falls." I hear Keira laugh, I look back to her. She already up and making her way back to the hut.

"Come on poet, let's go. I can hear the gate on!" I roll my eyes and take a little bit more of the rain in, I was right. I never going back to Sandover Village... Bird Lady didn't want me and I was too much trouble.

"Michelle! Are you even coming?" I trun my head and see Samos already in the gate, I sigh and look back over to where Klaww was. I guess he's done for, I sighed as I got in. Then I remember I never been in one of these before, I swallow and look in.

"Blue eco spinning around in a pond of hate?" I roll my eyes and jumped in._ 'keira's right I am a poet, and I didn't even know it.'_ I hit my head and shake it, _'no stop it! have to think of the blue sage, where could he have gone?'_ I look around the gate as blue eco speeds past me, I could feel my mind start to loop and trun. Colors and faces blend and I fall into the Red Sage's lab, I lay there for a couple seconds as I could hear the sounds of people's voices.

"-You were wrong, Samos!" A man's voice rasps excitedly, "Dark Eco CAN be controlled! We've learned its secrets, and now we can re-shape the world to our liking!" I keep my eyes on the wall as they keep on talking, but I can't notice that Jak's feet keep sliding infront of me.

"You can't control Dark Eco by itself!" Samos shouts, "Even the Precursor's-"

"Until now," The man interrupts him again, "we've had to scrape by with what little Dark Eco can be found near the surface. But soon, we will have access to the vast stores of Dark Eco hidden deep underground!"

"Not the silos?!" Samos cries in horror, I cover my ears since his wails of horror are killing my ears!

"Yes, the silos!" The man cries, rasping for another breath, he sounds too pleased with himself. "They WILL be opened! And all the Dark Eco of the world will be OURS!"

"But that's impossible! Only a Precursor robot-"

"Oh, don't look so upset, Samos," A female voice comes in and takes over the talking. "We've got BIG plans for you..." They both give a twisted laugh and I look up and see the female staring right down at me, I swallow and look at Keira. She points to the man and mouths, 'thats gol and maia ' I stare at her blankly then jump up when Daxter jumps off Jak's shoulder and runs over to Samos.

"Wait a minute! **THAT** was _Gol?!"_ We both say at the same time, he stands at Samos' feet waving his arms at around at him. "The same _Gol _who's supposed to turn me back?!? **_GOL_** is the guy trying to kill us?!" he slumps with his ears dropping. I look down at him, I could feel saddness bubbling in the back of my throat. "I'm doomed."

"We may ALL be doomed!" Samos snaps, floating up, "If they open the silos, the Dark Eco will twist and destroy everything it touches! We simply MUST get to their Citadel to top them!"

"The fastest way there is through the Lava Tube at the bottom of this crater," Keria says looking at me, then Jak. I could feel her glaze landing on Daxter before looking back to Jak again. "a few more powercell's and your zoomer's heat shield should get you across the lava safely."

"Alright, my boy!" Samos speaks again, landing right in front of us, "You know what to do! Take the flea-bad and go round up more powercell's!" I sigh and sit near the window, I guess I'm never include in anything any more?

"There's Lurker movement in the mountains," He starts up again. "Apparently, they've discovered, and are now trying to remove, some Dark Eco stores frozen in the glaciers. While you're up there poking around for powercell's, stop those Lurkers and keep a little more Dark Eco out of Gol's hands!" They nod and look towards me, I try not to pay any notice to their glares but...

"What?!" I shout standing up and pointing at them, they move their heads towards the outside of the hut. I sigh and nod, they smile and Daxter truns back to Samos.

"We're on it, Green stuff," Daxter yells and they run out of the hut, I watch them jump over the bridge slowly as Keira grabs her comm.unit.

"This Gondola will take you guys up to the Mountains. Be careful and good luck!" I stand and walk over to the Keira, I grab the comm and speak into it.

"And don't wonder right into the liar, it's not safe you know that right?" I glance back at Keira, she was glaring at me. "Oh yes! And if you see Gol and/or Maia make sure you don't go with them if they offer you candy!" I could hear Daxter laughing over the sounds of the lava cracking. I throw the comm back to Keira as I walk out.

"I'm going for a walk, Keira; any words of wisdom?" Keira rolls her eyes and keeps on working. I could see the Gondola starting to move as I walked up to it, I sighed and saw Jak waiting for me. I plant my hands on my hips and stand at the egde of where I can get on.

"You expect me to get on this broken thing?" Daxter nods wildly and pokes Jak.

"Get her up here." I put my hand out and they pull me up. It wobbles a bit as I grab hold of Jak, I look down at the lava as it started to move. I let out a groan as it started to get colder, I looked over to Jak as it came to a stop. He jumped off and took care off the three lurkers coming towards us, I jump off and gasp. I grab hold of the Gondola and pull myself up. I look at my bare feet and see that they were already truning red.

"Oww," I mutter and look to the boys. They run back up to me and smile.

"Aww, pour Ella... can't even stand with crying in pain?" I glare at them as more lurkers come up behind them. I stand and jump over Jak's head, I land on the lurker and kick the other one in the face. I flip my green hair and smile at them.

"That's for taking my shoes," Then I realize I'm standing in the snow without any shoes. 'damn it!" I start to shiver as the boys run past me, motioning their arms wildly as if tell me to come along. I smile and wave back.

"I think I'm fine here! Go up with out-" I blood curling scream sends me running up the hill to where Jak and Daxter were. I hid behind them as they started laughing, I glare up to them.

"Shut up," I hissed at them. They start to run again, and I'm left standing in the snow like the froozen Ella-stick I am. I sigh and put my hands to my head.

"Can this place get any wrose?"

_Jinxed (30minutes later)_

"Oh Lurkers! If you stop chasing us we'll give you a gift! Daxter! Fuzy, orange and skinny!!" I yelled as Jak laughed at me, Daxter stuck his middle finger up at me as all three of us tripped. All of us fell face frist into the snow, I opened my mouth to start yelling but Jak grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I look back as the lurkers start to catch up, then bumb into Jak. I hit the back of his head.

"WTF?" I shout looking past his head, the baby flut flut sat infront of us. I slump onto Jak's back and hit the back of Daxter's head. "Okay... we are done for." Jak looked serious for a second like he was thinking or something. Me and Daxter knock on the back of his head.

"Earth to Jak?!?! Do you have a plan?" We both yelled in uinson, he nodded and truned to me. He gave me an evil smile as he lifted me up and sat me down onto the flut flut, I trun my head back to see him hit the back of it and send me and the flut flut into motion.

"Jak!!!! What's wrong with you? You save her, but not us!?!" I looked back at him, I knew what he wanted me to do.

"I'll send her back!" I shouted, Jak smiled at me and nodded. Daxter jumped down and pointed at me.

"Yeah!?! You better!!"

XxX

I smiled when I could see Jak and Daxter coming on the flut flut, they landed and I hugged Daxter so hard that I could've broken all his bones if I held harder.

"Jezz, Ella..." Daxter said rolling his eyes and having them land on Jak.

"Jak, do you need a hug too?" Jak rolled his eyes and waved off the question. I smiled and let Daxter go. When we reached where we had started Jak and Daxter got back onto the Gondola, I looked back when I heard the sounds of a hawk call. I swallow and trun my head, Deathen came flying down. I smiled and lifted my arm up, but instead of landing on my arm he flew past; landed on Jak's should; grabbed Daxter and flew down towards the Red Sage's Lab. I let out a scream and jumped on the Gondola. I kept on blinking trying to figure out where Daxter was, of cousre it wasn't working!

Jak jumped off when we came close enough to ground and began to run back to the hut. I followed hot on his heels, thinking about finding Daxter in Deathen's mouth or worse...

"Jak! Slow down!" I shouted jumping over the gaps in the bridge, I slam into Jak when he stops on the Red Sage's step. I swallow and look in, Daxter sat on Keira's should pointing widly at Deathen.

"Evil! Evil! EVIL!!!" Daxter yelled as Keira rolled her eyes, Samos truned to us and sighed.

"Welcome back, Michelle... after I send the boys off I want to talk to you."

"Damn it! I mean... hehe... sorry?" Keira smiled and looked at me, I smile back at smiled back. Jak walked in as Daxter preached himself back onto his shoulder, he pointed at me.

"What did you teach that bird?"

"I told you not to piss him off!" He rolled his eyes and looked back to Samos.

"Next Mission, please?" Samos was to busy looking out the window, I lifted up my arm and whistled to Deathen. He flew over and landed on my hand, I glanced over to Daxter I could see him hiding behind Jak's head.

"Wuss," I muttered looking to him.

"Great balls of eco!" Samos exclaimed, as we all walked over to Keira. He got my ears, who would use the words _'great balls of eco'_ sounds kinda wrong to me. "There seems to be a large lurker presence in the Spider Caves!"

I could feel my upper lips twicth and the sound of the word... Spider.

"Great. Sounds like a real cheery place. Let me guess... there are SPIDERS in the Spider Caves, right?!" Daxter shrieks, once more bouncing on Jak's shoulder. I roll my eyes, I just wanting to slap him!

"Dax, if there were flowers in that cave they would name it... **THE HAPPY FLOWERY CAVE, RIGHT?"** I shout having Deathen fly off.

"Of course there are spiders in the Spider Caves!" Samos snaps, ingoring me "But that's the least of your problems! The Lurkers are after crystals of concentrated Dark Eco! You've got to destroy the crystals before those monsters get their hands on them! Hop to it!"

They nod and walk out, I look back to Keira as Samos starts talking to himself... again. Keira points to the where the zoomer is, she smiles and holds out a box full of tools.

"Great, now I'm your grease monkey?" She smiles and picks up her wrench, we make our way across the broken bridge and walk to the entertrace to hell. The heat rushes my face as I enter, she takes the tools and smiles at me.

"Wha' wit' all the smiles?" She shook her head and walked over to the thing.

"Nothin', go have some fun... I won't tell daddy." I nod and look around, I sigh and look to the Spiders Cave.

"Damn it! I want to see the spiders!" I shriek throwing my fist into the air and screaming. I take a deep breath and scream as loud as I could, I could hear the snow start to fall. I move out of the way as a pile of snow falls to where I was standing, personal I want to know how it didn't melt?!?!

"This world is insane!" I shout pulling out my hair, I sigh and sit. I look down and my red feet, after going in the snow they kinda hurt and running all over the place they are seriously starting to kill.

"I hate lurkers." I mubbled to myself as another cave catches my eye. I sigh and stand, better do something. It's better then sittin' there and feeling bad for myself. I walk into the cave and see all the pretty gems glow, I could see myself in one of them as I walked up. I noticed that I had a deep cut on my face, I wondered why it wasn't hurting... maybe it was still froozen. I touched it and pulled away, yeah still froozen. A little blood stained my hands as I walked up to a pair of men digging, one was short and the other was tall and funny looking.

"Hey um, have you seen any-"

"Hey, Gordy! Duh, I think we gots a visitor!" the shorter man turns. I smile as the man truns, he glares at me and looks back at the tall man.

"Ya think, Willard?" he snaps, I've seen alot of fake smiles, but this one passes with flying colors. "Howdy stranger! Passin' through? Us too! Well, we gotta be movin' on! Nothin' to see here!"

"Um, I might be 12 but I'm smarter then you think... I can see that you are searching for gems... or somehting, but I'm not here for that. I'm looking-"

"Uh, I thought you said this was a priceless gem worth-" Willard starts poking his friend.

"WILLARD!" He yells, I roll my eyes and sit down.

"What are you doing?" They ask just like Jak and Daxter would if Jak could talk.

"Actually, I'm wantin' for the married couple to stop fighting, are ya'll done yet?" Gordy glares at me as Willard starts to laugh. "If you are, I'm not looking for gems, I don't need one; I don't want one, I'm looking for power cells... have any?" I say, Willard smiling brightly at me.

"We got four of 'em! You want 'em?" Gordy whacks his partner over the head, turning back to me.

"What bird-brain here is TRYING to say is, we MAY have a few powercell's laying around, and we MIGHT be willing to part with them for... ninety orbs each!" I stand and brush myself off, Willard watching every movement I made. I tap one of the gems along the wall and trun back to them.

"Out of curiosity, how in hell's name are you gonna get 'em out of here?"

"Well, smarty-pants, we got twelve more years of diggin' to figure that out!" Gordy snaps, and Willard looks to his partner in confusion. I smile and lean on the gem. I wanted to hear Willard's words.

"Uh, Gordy? Wouldn't it take less time if you duh too?"

This leads to an argument, I start laughing as they kept on talking back and forth about useless things. Now I'm happy I didn't go into the Spider Cave, I hear the argument end when I finsh laughing.

"Um... if the couple is finshed fighting over where to put the gem filled couch, could I have the powercell?" Gordy rolls his eyes and watches Willard grab the powercell.

"Ooh! Ooh! I got it! Here's a..." I smile when Willard closes one eye and looks up with the other. "Here's a...!"

"A powercell!" Gordy snaps, hitting the back of his head. I pass the orbs to Gordy and take the powercell.

"Yeah, yeah... what he said!" Willard hands me the powercells, and I place the humming artifacts down my shirt and run out of the place.

"Bye Mr & Mr Gordy-Willard!!!"

"Bye bye!" Willard yells, I stop and trun.

"Oh... I want somethin' esle too!"

"What now?" Gordy mubbles looking at me, I smile and kick the gem closest to the door. A small piece falls, I pick it up and put it into my pocket.

"Thanks." I run out before the losers could start to yell at me, I stop when I see an orcale on the side. I remember Daxter saying that the orcale said somethin' freaky about Jak and Daxter... creepy... Somethin' along the lines of, _"Beware the dark light, for it has twisted the fate of one of you. Bring me one hundred and twenty precursor orbs for each powercell I contain,"_

... very poet... in an crazy type of way. I jump down and stand right infront of the thing, I sigh and kick it.

"Hmm, must be broken?" I start to walk away when a bombing voice came from behind me.

_"The darkness might come but you'll be saved by a different darkness... don't try to save the frist darkness, it's not worth it. You'll go blind, understand that young one. Stay close to the second darkness, bring me 120 precursor orbs for each powercell I contain."_ I shiver after thinking that this thing could see into the future, I'm might go blind.. great!

I walk over to the Spider Cave and sit quietly, waiting for the boys to come out. Why must I keep thinking that Jak will come out as Daxter everytime, they go off on their on? I sigh and put my hand to my head, why must this be so hard? I reach into my pocket and pull out the gem. It sparkled brightly as I rolled it around in my hand, it was really pretty. A little bit of pink mixed in with blue and a hit of purplish red, I sigh and pull out a string. I remember when Samos gave this to me, he said he'll find something for me to hook on to it. I sigh when I remembered that I'm not some kind of drilling person.

I turn my head when I hear some kind of noise, I'm blindsided by Jak picking me up and carrying me over the trains that connect to the caves. I'm screaming the whole way, since I don't want to look down. When we land, I smack the back of Jak's head.

"WTF? Giving me a heartattack like that?" Jak rolled his eyes and point to where I had started off, the snow was already gone. I sigh and look at them, Daxter looked as shaken up as I did.

"Okay... what do you want now?" I ask looking up and down at them. They roll their eyes and walk towards where Keira was. When we walk in we look at Keira, she stood over her zoomer glance at the lava a couple times. I lean over and look at the lava.

"Hey Ella! The zoomer is almost ready, the boys should be here-"

"I bought you a present." I said pointing to Jak and Daxter glancing down at the lava, I could see fear cross Daxter's face but couldn't really tell if it was on Jak's.

"Ha ha! Alright!" Keira claps, standing beside the zoomer proudly. The trans pad is located on one of the only safe rocks at the beginning of the lava tube, "With these additional powercell's, I should be able to supply the heat shield with enough power to stand up to this lava!" she pauses again, glancing at her zoomer as I got on. "But the shield still has a limit. It will now withstand temperatures up to 800 degrees, but no more, so keep an eye on your gage. I don't want to think about what those temperatures would do to your zoomer if the shield gives out." I glare at her, very good friendship Keira.

"Yeah, the heat..." Daxter pauses, letting her words sink in. I want to see reaction more then anything. "WHAT?! The ZOOMER?! Hey! What about us?! Couldn't we look for a safer route to Gol's Citadel?" I grab Daxter's arm and place him in the front with me, I becareful not to touch any of the controls that trun it on.

"Want drive on the wide side?" Daxter jumps onto Keira's shoulder and points at me.

"Not wit' you at the damn wheel!" I roll my eyes as Jak jumps on behind me, personal I didn't want to go but I guess I am now.

Keira shakes her head, pointing out over the lava, "Look, I've released more cooling balloons into the tube. You can use them to keep the temperature down. And don't forget to activate the teleport gate in the Yellow Sages lab, we're counting on you!" She starts to walk back but stops and truns to us.

"Michelle,"_ 'damn it frist name'_ "are you going with them?" I nod pointing to Jak.

"He's not letting me off," I shrug and point to her. "take the safer route... believe me I have been driving wit them." Jak and Daxter roll their eyes and slam on the gas. We go start to drive, my guess would be from where Keira was standing and maybe back in Sandover Village you could hear my:

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH**

XxX

I slump down when Daxter grabs the powercell, I suppose to grab it but... yeah. May I replay the whole trip over the Lava Tube?

**AHHHHHH!!! JAK AND DAXTER IF YOU DARE LET ME GO, I'LL KILL YOU!!!**

That tells the whole story...oh yes, how could I forget? Lurkers, a circle room that had no meaning! Ramps, Jak doing tricks off of them, jumping, letting go of me **AS WE WENT THROUGH A COUPLE OF MOVING DOORS, THAT WE DID HIT! OH YES, AND I CAN'T FORGET THAT BOTH (I REPEAT) BOTH OF THEM THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO LET GO OF ME AS WE SPEEDED OVER THE OPEN GATE TO THE FIREY PITS OF HELL!!!**

Daxter starts to play with my hair as Jak jumps off.

"Soo chicky, do want to ride with us anymore?" I grab Daxter and throw him at Jak, I point to both of them.

"WTF? You think it's funny to send a 12year old to the grave so early?" I lay back down and close my eyes. "Leave me here forever."

"Drama," Daxter mutters, loud enough that I could hear him. I send him an evil death glare, he swallows hard and points to the gate.

"Shall we trun it on?" Jak nods steping on the button. The gate truns on and I saw Keira hop out with no Samos, I get off and walk over as Daxter opens his big mouth to say somethin' rude.

"Hey!" Daxter pauses, glancing back the portal, "Where's old short, green and wrinkly?"

"This is terrible!" Keira cries, "Father is missing! We think Gol and Maia may have kidnapped him as well!" Jak's frown deepens, but Daxter simply tries to make her feel better.

"Relax, sweetheart. I got everything under control." I nod and stand beside Jak.

"Well save the ol' man!"

"Under control?!" Keira explodes, "Lurker armies continue to grow across the land, the sages have been kidnapped, Gol and Maia have enough Eco to complete their terrible plan, and to stop them you're going to have to fight your way through their Citadel!" I jump behind Jak and pointed at her.

" 'kay... sooo no pressure, right?"

Daxter gulps, his ears drooping, "Uh... year. That about uh, sums it up." Keira truns to Jak.

"You've got to save my father before it's too late! And Jak?" she blushes slightly, and I roll my eyes as Daxter jumps on Jak's other shoulder. "Be careful."

"Yeah," Me and Daxter say at the same time. "WE will be!" We both snap walking up to the Citadel. I stop short when Jak grabs my shoulder, Daxter opens his mouth to say something but I rasie my hand to him.

"I'm going in, I don't care what you two have to say..." Daxter sighes and leans on Jak's head.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes as the doors open. I wince at the sound of Samos' voice echoing through out the Citadel.

"It's about time you two decided to show up!" our heads snap up at Samos' loud voice, his glaze lands on me. "Michelle! What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous for you! Go back with-"

"Nice to see you, too!" Daxter shouts before Samos could finsh. "Do they have YOU mopping the floors now?!"

"This is no time for jokes, Daxter!" Samos snaps, "Gol and Maia kidnapped us to sap our energies to power their abominable machine! It appears they have combined the functional remains of a Precursor robot with scavenged artifacts from across the land," He points around the Citadel, and looks back to us. "Then they added a few diabolical editions of their own, creating the one thing capable of opening the dark eco silos! If you can free the four of us, we can use our combined powers to break the force field surrounding the robot before they use it to destroy the world!" I sigh and put my hand to my head.

"It's gonna be a long day."

TBC...


	5. Twist & Trun the World pt2

Lonely Alice 

yes! It's the ending!! _SMILES_ i'm soo happy! okay here is what is gonna happen in the next 'book'. The next one is called **_Millennium_**, it'll make more sense when you read why its called that! Anyways, half will be in Jak/Ella's point of veiw and sometimes it'll be in Ella's point of veiw.

review! please and thank you!!! XD see you on the flip side!!! ;)

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Twist & Trun the World pt2**_

I could still hear Samos yelling at us from his damn cage.

I roll my eyes and look at the spinning levels infront of us, I sigh and look down. I back up and point down to it. I've already been over a bridge of color tiles that fell when ever you landed on one color!!!

"Dark, cold, dead and black! No way in hell am I go over that! You hear me you two!" I said pointing to the boys they made a face at me and looked back up at the thing. I could tell they were thinking of something, but if it involed me the chances are slim that I will be going up!

"Got a plan yet?" They both smile and look at each other, before I could ask I was off my feet and on Jak's shoulder. I let out a scream and began to hit his head as we went up every level, when we landed we looked around the room. I looked to Jak's left should and stuck my tounge out at Daxter. I start to move trying to make Jak let me go, but no luck. He just shakes his head and smirks at me, I roll my eyes and slump down. The door opens and me and Daxter both have grins across our faces. I jump off of Jak's shoulder and run to the big room, all around there were blue eco launching pads.

"Ohh! I'm so going by myself!!! I'll just get some blue eco and I'll be on my- **DAMN IT JAK! NOT AGAIN!!**" Jak lifts me up after taking blue eco in, I could feel the blue pumping through my whole body as we made our way across the launch pads. I frooze at the sight of a bottomless black hole blow us, when we land the boys laugh at me since I fall down on my but.

"You think it's funny?" I said pointing to them, I stand and grab Jak's collar. "Why don't I put you on my shoulder and we fly across! Until then both of you can shove anything you have to say up your-" Jak covered my mouth and looked to Daxter.

"Ella, such a mouth." I hit Jak and walk up to the door.

"Just open the damn door!" I shouted as they walked past me.

Jak walked up to the Yellow sage's cage and kicked the lap, the bars stopped glowing and he jumped out smiling at us. Yellow sparks jumping out and hitting the ground.

"Who woulda thought I'd live to see the day I had to be rescued by two teens and their muskrat?!" Daxter growls at this reference, but the Sage doesn't notice, I take hold of Daxter and smile.

"He's a naked mole rat thank you."

"I'm gonna give Gol and Maia a little payback for these embarrassments! Then we'll see about cookin' up some muskrat stew!" I smile again as Daxter waves his arms at the Sage.

The sage turns and begins to fire a steady beam of yellow eco at the robots shield, I smile and look back to the boys when Daxter calls my name. I look over my shoulder to Jak, he smiles at me. He points to a platform and smiles, I roll my eyes and stand.

"Ehh."

XxX

My heart is in my throat. I've been on Jak's shoulder all day jumping up, down, side ways..**WHAT THE !? IS NEXT?** I see the Blue sage walking around his cage nerouvsly, when we land Jak kicks the lap and Blue jumps out.

"Good work, fellows! Old Samos was right about you! And Michelle! What are you like 12 now?" I think back, how long has it been since my brithday? No one gives me a party like Jak but... I think I am 12 or 13, ehh.

"Great piles of Precursor metal! That insidious mechanical creation must not be allowed to wreak its terrible havoc! I will try and actuate the shield door by eliciting a pathouette of energy between myself and the vast portal below!"the Blue Sage talks rapidly as he points his staff at the robot.

"Uh, yeah..." Daxter says, jumping back unto Jak's shoulder. "You do that... WEIRDO!" I smack the back of his head and start to walk again.

XxX

"You've finally come to rescue me!" The Red sage laughs, "Do you know how long I've been in there? What are your names?" Before we could answer Daxter jumps off and points to himself.

"I'm Daxter!" he pauses and looks back to us. "He's Jak, she's Ella. They're with me." Me and Jak smile at each other and shake our heads, I wouldn't want to destory his claim to fame, but... he's the reason we are here after all.

"Good job, Daxter! You're a real hero!" he turns to look at the robot, "You've got to stop Gol from launching the robot! I'll use my eco power to help open the shield door."

"Don't have to tell us twice!" I shout as we begin to walk again, after jumping across a couple levels that spun (i did it all by myself!!) we come to a big carousel, I smile and look to the boys. They were once more looking up and down at it before glancing to me, Jak gets that evil grin he has on his face.

"Whatever." I say and walk up to them, Jak smiles and lifts me up unto his shoulder. Boncing up and down on his shoulder over many uneven levels we land on even ground and Jak lets go of me, I fall to the ground out of breath. I couldn't breath right, I looked up to the boys and smile.

"I'm fine," I stood and wobbled a bit, I stood way too fast. We walked up to where Samos' cage was, I point to the lap and me and Jak kick it at the same time. Samos comes out and lands infront of us.

"Good work, boys! You're real heroes now!" Samos lays a hand on my shoulder, and gives a weak smile. "And Ella, you've grown up so fast. It's gonna be hard not having you in Sandover Village," His smile faded and become one of the mean ol' man on the island with the serious out look of life. "I'll combing my power with the other sage's, and together we'll open the shield door surrounding the Precursor robot!"

"Yeah, Yeah! That sounds like a good start!" Daxter pauses, "And after you guys open the shield, what are you going to do about the robot?"

"Nothing, Daxter. We have to keep the shield open. It's up to you two to figure out how to destroy the robot!" I sigh and lean on Jak's free shoulder.

Daxter groans, "Oh great... I get to help the guy who turned me into a fur-ball destroy the only guy who can turn me back!" I wave my hands infront of his face.

"Hello? I've been helping!"

"First, save the world!" Samos cuts him off, "Then we'll try and convince Gol to help Daxter!"

"_TRY?_" I said looking to Jak as he turns towards the robot, aiming a beam of green eco at it. Green, blue, yellow and red beams of steady eco keep the shield from coming back up. Laughter spouts from behind us, and we whirl to find Gol and Maia floating behind us.

"You're to light, Samos!" Gol rasps, "Once I possess limitless Dark eco, I will have the key to creation itself!"

"This is madness!" Samos shouts, "Releasing that much Dark eco will destroy everything we know! Just look at what it's done to **YOU!**"

"It has given us a beauty beyond anything **YOU** could understand!" Maia purrs, Daxter snorted at the her comment.

"**BEAUTY?!** Have you two looked in a mirror lately?!"

"Just wait until we open the silos, little one," Maia's tone turns dangerous, pointing her finger at us sending shivers down my spine and into my soul. "You think short and fuzzy is bad..."

"It's better, if you'd seen what he looked like before." Maia smiles at my little comment, Jak smacks the back of my head as Samos gets angry at me.

"Ella! Don't make friends with the emeny!"

"And to think, you three traveled all the way here for **MY** help!" Gol laughs, ingoring our little fight."**FOOLS**! Enjoy your front-row seats to the re-creation of the world!"

The siblings float down and enter the Precursor robot, shooting up and out of the Citadel. Samos turns back to us, panicking.

"Jak! Take the elevator up and stop that robot!" All three of us nod and we run into the elevator, Samos yelling at me to stop... yeah, like I'm gonna listen to him at this stage and point? The elevator moves into life and shoots up, I smile at Jak and Daxter as we watch the blue sky get closer. When we stop the robot is zapping the eco.

Jak runs to some blue eco but stops short and truns to me, I smile and move my hands.

"Go, go! I'll be right behind you!" Jak and Daxter both shake their heads at me, I move right up to them.

"I can go if I want to!" Jak shakes his head with a sad smile across his face, he pokes my head and I fall back unto my back. I sit back up and look at my red, oozing bloody feet. I gasped and looked away, I could feel tears burning my eyes.

Damn.

I forgot about my feet! Shit! I glare at them and point to the robot.

"Hello? Go and save the world heroes!!!" They smile and take the blue eco. They jump on a pad, as I hear a loud voice. I trun a bit and Keira dive bombs on me, she smiles and hugs me tight.

"Ella! You're safe!! I'm so proud!!" I roll my eyes and look out at the boys as they land.

"Yeah, yeah. Vila la Ella!! Okay I get it, whatever! But now it's up to Silent Wonder and his Naked Mole Rat!" We look out to them and start to watch, Jak jumps from spot to spot shooting yellow eco at the robot's eye. When the eye is destoried they jump into the air as a blue eco bomb sets off and wipes the place clean making a small dent in the silos. Gol fires green eco into the silo and huge lurkers come out and attack the boys, the lurkers were taken down easily as Jak and Daxter jumped into the air again to avoid a blue eco bomb making the dent bigger. When they land, Gol sends out little yellow balls that send out shockwaves when they expolde sending the boys flying back. The arm is destory and the boys go into the air again, now Gol and Maia are pissed. Since they pull out a huge laser and shoot Jak and Daxter with it, they miss (thankfully) and Jak destories it again.

Green, blue, red, and yellow eco come out of the side of the silo and create a ball of white glowing eco.

"White eco!" Gol's voice rasps from inside the robot, me and Keira wince at the sound of his voice when he yells. "It **DOES** exist!"

"They must not be allowed to get it!" Maia shrieks,

"Yeah that's something to say!" I shout as Jak and Daxter stand there for a second as the robot shots out blue eco bombs. I run up to the egde and cup my hands to my mouth.

"Get your asses in gear!" I shout, Daxter winces and flips me off. Ohh when he gets over here he's dead! Daxter jumps off and Jak runs into one of the white blobs that were on the ground, I watch as his whole body glows white and he lands back on the ground. I could hear Gol and Maia gasp as they get white eco shot at them, he throws an arm out, shooting the white substance at the robot. Maia and Gol scream as the body of the robot is melted, the head flying into the silo just as it slams shut.

Keira jumps on me in joy and we dance around in a circle, both of us cheering and laughing. It was finally over! The adverture, over. Done. Fin. Happy Ever After!! We look at the boys as they do a little dance on the pad, my fear is that they are gonna fall off or something! We they land and hug Daxter tight, Jak smiles at me and rumbs my head.

"You guys did great!" I smirked punching Jak's shoulder, Daxter coming out of my arms and making a cross with his fingers.

"You are not Ella!" I rolled my eyes and high five Jak, they both smile as the 4 sages walk over.

"Well, it looks as if I may have been too hard on you, boys! You **DO **have what it takes to be heroes!" Samos praises the two, Keira approaching Daxter and frowning.

"But, Daxter... now we can't change you back."

"Don't worry about me, baby! You know what they say; big things come in small packages!" Keira rolls her eyes, and I laugh at Daxter's response, glad to see he hasn't lost his essence!

The blue sage approaches Jak, grinning widely, "Jak, you have an incredible talent for channeling eco! Samos, you may have been right about this one, after all!"

"Lets not forget the girls," the red sage steps in, motioning to Keira and I, "Michelle, I am proud that you have learned to stick up for yourself and gain an attitude" I smile and brush off my shoulder. "And Keira, without your help and ingenuity none of this would have been possible," he chuckles again, "Perhaps we've found a new sage, now that Gol and Maia are lost."

"Yes, Gol and Maia..." Samos mutters, looking out at the silo, "the Dark eco... probably destroyed them. Eh, probably..."

"Aaaaah, who cares?!" Daxter exclaims, grinning, jumping on my shoulder. "Bring 'em on," I make a fist and shake it at the silos.

"Bring it!" Daxter nods and making fist and giving me props.

"We can take 'em! Right Jak?!" when he receives no answer, Daxter repeats himself, "I said 'right Jak?!' " I trun my head and see Jak and Keira about to kiss, thankfully Daxter stops this and I start making barfing sounds.

"Whoa! Put it on ice, big guy!" Daxter yells, I smile and hug Keira.

"Sisters forever?" She ask with a smile, I nod and we shake on it.

"Deal, but I'm the cute one!" She giggles looking towards Jak.

"Deal." Then a loud sound behind us sends all of us truning around and staring at the huge Precursor gate sitting infront of us.

"Holy Yakow!" Samos exclaims, "What would that be?!"

"Wow!" Keira breaths, "it's an ancient Precursor door! It looks like it will only open if we fill all 100 holes with powercell's!"

"Ahem, we're heroes, remember?" Daxter reminds everyone, "We HAVE 100 powercell's!"

Jak steps up to the door, the powercell's flying from his pack and embedding themselves into the door. The opens and we all wince at the light coming from it, I glance into it and smile.

"Woooow!" Daxter speaks, "What is it?"

"It's so beautiful..." Keira breaths

"Wicked cool." I shout running up to Jak and Daxter.

"By the Precursor's...!" Samos-

_"Yo Ella!" Michelle looks up from her diary at Jak and Daxter pointing to the Precursor gate, Jak smiled and shook his head as Daxter jumped down and tried to grab the book._

_"Give me that damn thing!" Daxter said pulling on her now braided hair, she pulled away and stands. Daxter grabs her new brown sandals and pulls on the bandages._

_"Come on! For like the last couple of days you've been writing in that thing! And now were up here and you don't want to help us?" She rolls her eyes and sits down again._

_"Just one more minute! I'll finsh up!" They roll their eyes and Ella goes back to writing._

... gasp, and I get this sense, that my adverture-

_"Daxter!" Ella shouts dropping the diary and running over and grabbing the gate after it slips out of Daxter's hand. After laying it down on it's side Ella sat down and looked at Jak, he had her diary in his hands. Daxter grabbed the pen and passed it to her._

_"You haven't finshed yet!" Ella smiled and grabbed the diary and the pen and flipped to the next page._

... not even close to being over yet, I think it's the end of this adverture that is the beginning of a fancy new one.

Fin


End file.
